


What Is This?

by Nononlnkink



Series: Hate Mail [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononlnkink/pseuds/Nononlnkink
Summary: This wasn't right. A monster like him didn't deserve it.





	

It wasn’t a surprise anymore-finding a lone datapad stuffed under his door or proudly displayed on his desk. He stopped trying to find out who it was. Red Alert had searched and searched for the culprit, but there was nothing. The camera in his office had seen nothing and neither did the multiple cameras stationed throughout the hallway by the officers’ quarters. It was hopeless. 

Maybe as hopeless as he felt when he sat heavily in his chair and picked up the datapad with shaking hands. It wasn’t locked and there was only one entry. Looks like it had been edited less than three shifts ago. He must have had a mistake earlier. The other datapads usually had been sitting, waiting for him, with the contents typed up orns ago. 

He tapped the file and wasn’t surprised at the small paragraph of text. However, after reading it, he went back again and again and again. What was this? Some cruel joke? Trying to carefully break him down then offer him a glimpse of something better only to snatch it away later? It couldn’t be true-that was for certain. Maybe it had been fiddled with? Hacked?  _ Could  _ you hack datapads? You must because the evidence was staring at him, full of life and daring him to smile. 

This was wrong. It wasn’t suppose to be like this! It wasn’t ever supposed to be like this.

With an almost silent cry, he launched the device across the room where it hit the wall and shattered. It wasn’t right. It couldn’t be real. 

Who’d love a monster like him?


End file.
